Protect what makes you Dream
by HavocRider
Summary: Have you ever wanted to step into a story and shake the characters out of their miserable situation or lend them a hand with dealing with bad guys? Well this is pretty much it! There are some spoilers from around chapter 514. Ye be warned!


*Prologue*

I finished reading the latest chapter of Bleach, and let out a panicked breath. This was not going well at all! Everyone was dying! Everyone was being beat to a pulp! This wasn't right! They were supposed to be the real cool bad-asses of this story! They w…

"Larqua! How's your homework coming?" my mom called from down stairs. I gulped. "…uh, umm…fine! Fine!" I called back, hoping she wouldn't get the unholy idea of coming to check. All the future theories of what could happen next jumped at my mind. _**They're not…all going to die are they?**_ I quickly shoved that idea from my mind. _**No! No, never!**_ I could not let something like this happen!

* Chapter 1 *

The Next Day

"Hey! Hey, Karla! Did you read the latest chapters?!" I called out to her (she never said hello anyways…). She always gave me that blank look that meant: processing demand. Please wait for the system to start. I waited patiently, the silence extending more and more. _**Okay…A few minutes went by now…Hello?**_ "Karla?" "Hmm?" she randomly said. "Did you read yesterday's Bleach chapter?" "umm….wait a minute". _**System successfully lunched!**_ "Yeah. Yeah I did.". I waited for more…which never came… "Aren't you frustrated that everyone got beaten up like, a lot!?". Another minute went by. "Oh, yeah!" _**Thatta girl! **_Our conversation went on, until the bell rang, and my stressful friend ran for her bag, and then for class. I sigh. I never understood why people were so stressed on being late or not…Personally I didn't think it would matter. We were lucky it was Friday. _**Tomorrow's the weekend!**_ I mentally sang.

The day went by quickly (as they mostly do when you're in your last year of school). Finally out of the gates, we walked down the road to reach a further bus stop. Our village was quite small, with many little hidden streets. It is very fun to walk around when you know it off by heart. We passed by a little shop I was quite fond of, that sold little fantasy statues and other such silly things. "do you mind if we stop for a minute?" I asked. Karla raised her eyebrows in a way meaning "yeah, whatever". I walked in and realized that it wasn't the usual shop-owner. I smiled at the old lady, who didn't react. One of her eyes was closed, and the other was utterly white. No iris or pupil. This slightly freaked me out, but I pushed it aside. I walked around and looked for anything new or interesting. "Do you have a wish these days? Like a passing desire?" came a crackling voice from the corner of the shop. The only reason we could see her, was because she was perched on a high stool. Otherwise she would've been too small to be seen at all. "umm, what do you mean?" I said creeping around the corner to get a better view at her. She didn't turn her head, but merely "stared" straight ahead (if she could see at all). "You know what I mean" she simply stated matter-of-factly. _**Bleach,**_ Was the only thing that came to my mind. "Well, what about it?". "What if I could help you with that wish?". I stared at her blankly. _**This is the worst joke ever.**_ She slowly turned her head towards me though I was on a way smaller level than her. _**Is she looking at me or…?**_ A chill ran down my spine as I realized she was literally staring straight at the deepest part of myself. "Well?" She croaked. I blanked. "Well what? I'm not even sure what you're insinuating here". Her head angled downwards at me, and she narrowed her eyes. I'm already short. But I don't think I've ever felt so intimidated by an old lady like this before, whether it was because of the difference in height or not. "Speak." She ordered.

"Our favorite characters are dying. They're literally getting their butts kicked around like they're nothing more than ragged dolls. It's humiliating for them. And it hurts for us. We really like them. And we don't want them to die." _**How did that come out? It's like my voice acted on it's own! **_A cheesy grin lit up her wrinkled face. "Come here then, child." I was already right in front of her, but edged closer anyway. She wobbled on the steps of her high stool, slowly climbing down. I kept my hands up in case she did an unlucky step. Reaching the ground, she grabbed the desk and waited to catch her breath. My friend and I stayed mesmerized by this unusual creature. It wasn't often we got to see someone like her. She rummaged around under her desk and finally took out a couple sheets of paper. "Here." She rasped, handing them over to us. I looked down at the paper curiously only to be stopped by a small wrinkled hand. "Not now. Only when you know you have time, you shall follow the instructions on this paper." I gave a stiff nod, and started looking around in my backpack for my purse. "No need for that child. You just make sure you manage to achieve what it is you wish to do." I don't believe (I don't think) in voodoo witchcrafty things, but here I was, with a friend, accepting these weird slips of paper like they could determine our lives. On the entire way home, neither of us spoke. We simply let ourselves be lost in the dreams, or curious scenarios of what the papers would do. Karla was staying for a sleep-over, and another friend would come to join. He didn't read Bleach, but I was dying to figure out what these little things could do.

Once home, we sat down for snacks and talked away about whatnots. As soon as we were finished, we sprinted for my room, eager to discover what the papers held. My little sister, Bubble, curious as ever, saw our unusual attitude and followed us upstairs. Waiting for us to calm down, she then walked into my room soundlessly "What are you guys doing?". I nearly jumped out of my skin as I was so drawn to the moment (which was taking the papers out of my bag). "Us? (I mentally face-palmed myself for saying that) we're just checking if we got all the lessons of the day right." Double face-palm: my sister knows I never work… "We're just busy at the moment" I finally explained. My sister's very cunning. She quickly got the point that I didn't want her to know something. Which I knew would just push her to come back later… And that's when the door bell rang. _**Saved by the gong! **_I ran downstairs, knowing that had to be Stiv at the door (my other friend to come for a sleep-over). I swung the door open (a little more violently than I intended…) and beamed at him. He gave me that little "I-know-you-want-to-show-me-something" face, and stepped in. As the very polite person he is, he "hunted" down everyone in the house to say hello and let them know he was there. That done, I ushered him upstairs excitedly. I locked my door. We could finally start our little "witchcraft practice". The papers were extracted with extreme care, as if they would break at any sudden movement (they did seem unusually old). Only the first paper bore some writings, the others were utterly blank. " sheet per existence." _**That's a little weird…**_ " name, age and gender. desired location. powers according to personality." I smirked. Oh the list would be so long! " symbol as shown per existence with carbon/coal on the body." _**Say what?**_ " phrase at the bottom of the paper." We each looked at each other. What were we supposed to do about this? Ignore it, or just go along with it then realize the old hag played a nasty trick on us? "I think we should…" "DINNER TIME!" my mother's high voice came from down stairs. This time, we all jumped out of our skin. Letting out a sigh of relief, we decided to sort this out after. Goose bumps covered my arms up to my shoulders. Whether it was from excitement, cold or sheer worry, I did not know. The dinner was brief, and could have been even faster had my little sister not been staring questioningly at me the entire time. Back in my room, we each gave each other a serious look. "I say we do this and see what happens…" I exclaimed. "Oh yess!" said Stiv, squirming excitedly about. "Okay…" Karla stated. We each took a paper and started writing away. Our name, our age, our gender. "Location…well we'd like to go to Sereitei and knock the crap out of the bad guys… Are you okay with it?" I asked Stiv. "Oh yeah! No problem" he said happily. I was about to write it down, when my door swooshed open and brought my sister. "What are you guys doing?" she asked curiously. I gave her the darkest death glare I could. I knew she liked to wait outside, listen in, then choose her moment to jump in, like a Jack-in –the-box. She thought it was funny to surprise people like that. Well I though it was only funny when people weren't in intense moments like this one.

Before I could answer anything, Stiv went away and explained it all. "Would you like to join us?" "Yeah, sure!" she happily exclaimed and sat down next to me. Well I couldn't say anything about it now… So she wrote away eagerly then asked "the location is…?" "Sereitei" we all answered together. _**Okay, now for the powers. This is going to be fun!**_ I was interrupted by my friend's sound of disaccord. Stiv looked up at me "Invincibility doesn't work!" I paused. "What do you mean?" "I mean it erases itself as soon as you write it down!" I look down at the paper, and give it a try. Sure enough, the ink fades away into nothingness. _**Right. That complicates things a little…**_ "Maybe we can just write what we like and it will interpret things from there on?" suggested Bubbles. I shrugged "yeah, let's give it a try". I wrote away "nature and symbiosis of the world". The words stayed. _**Oh good! That's nice! I wonder what my power would be?**_ Bubbles scribbled: "Music and Harmony". Karla wrote: "assassination and death", and Stiv wrote "arts and crafts". _**What a fascinating bunch we are!**_ I smiled.

Ink seeped out under our writing and formed a symbol. Each of them were different. I paled. I didn't actually expect the diagrams to appear! "So cool!" squeaked Bubbles. I couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm going to get some charcoal!" and she dashed out of the room before you could say "cheese & sprinkles". I looked up to my friends. They didn't seem phased in any way at what just happened. _**Yeah, sure! My paper just responds to me as well. I do this every morning before breakfast!**_ I thought ironically. Suddenly appeared my sister again, breathless, and hands full of charcoals. "uh, yeah, no. You're not coming in my room with those." "Oh come on Larq! We're not going to make a mess!" "uh, you're not. But those things will!". She gave me one of those "are-you-serious?" looks. I jumped up "one minute!" and dashed downstairs. I grabbed as much newspapers as I could before heading back up. "There! See?" I smoothened them out on the floor. "Okay! Let's do this!". She kept her exasperated look, and walked in, handing us each a piece of coal. There were 4 different types of diagrams: octagram, heptagram, dodecagram, and septagram. Each had various unknown symbols ridging them on the outside, and the inside. This was going to be delicate work. " symbol as shown per existence with carbon/coal on the body." . _**Okay…where exactly on the body?**_ Bubbles was writing hers in the palm of her left hand, Karla on the back of her left hand, and Stiv on his wrist. _**Okay then.**_ I started scratching away on my inner forearm. When we finished, the markings precised themselves and embedded into our skin like actual tattoos. _**Wait a minute! They're not coming off!**_ "Now for the phrase, right?" said Bubbles. I took a deep breath "yes". We spoke the strange words together and waited. Nothing happened, at first. Our tattoos glowed an eerie color, and the markings stretched all over our bodies. The sensation was atrocious! It felt like our bodies were crumbling under an intense heat. It wasn't hurting, just extremely uncomfortable.

Then the world turned white, and my room disappeared.


End file.
